Head Over Heart
by BethyBoo97
Summary: What will happen after Sandra takes a bang to the head? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Sandra was in her office, taking off her coat and dumping her bag down after having just returned from an interview. Out in the main office Gerry sat at his desk, him and Sandra had just returned from interviewing the eye witness in their case. Jack and Brian were out finishing an interview and wouldn't be back until late.

'Wanna coffee Gerry?' Sandra asked as she stood in the little kitchen getting mugs out the cupboard.

'Yeah thanks guv.' He had no idea what happened in the next few minutes, but it ended with Sandra on the floor with a big cut on her forehead.

'Guv? Guv! Sandra?!' Gerry screamed out in shock.

'Gerry?' Sandra moaned weakly.

'Sandra, its okay I'm here. We need to get you into a&e.' Gerry told her. Even though she was pretty much out of it she still told him 'Gerry there is absolutely no way I'm going to the hospital.'

'Okay, we'll I'm taking you home. Come on.'

'I can drive you know.'

'Not like this you can't. Come on I'm taking you home.'

Gerry noticed Sandra was not really steady on her feet so took her arm to help her out to the car, until she suddenly pulled away when they reached the main reception.

'Sandra what are you doing? You aren't steady on your feet.' Gerry whispered angrily.

'Gerry, there's people around; they might think we're together.' Sandra looked embarrassed at the thought.

'I'm not that bad you know guv.'

'I'm sure you're not Gerry. Just take me home.'

The car journey was silent.

'What are you doing Gerry?' Sandra asked as Gerry pulled up outside her house and got out the car.

'Well I'm coming in to check you're alright.'

'I'm fine, now will you go away.'

'No.'

_**Hope this is okay. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. More soon!**_

_**Beth xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra, needed help up to the door, she wasn't quite as okay as she made out she was.

'You okay Sandra?' Gerry asked her.

'Of course I'm okay.' Sandra shakily opened the door, and let Gerry follow her in, even though she didn't particularly want him there but she wasn't going to turn him away while he was being so caring.

'Wanna drink guv?'

'Yeah, I'll get myself a glass of wine, you want one?'

'Sandra I'll get it and I don't think you should be drinking wine. You can have water.' She wasn't in the mood to argue. What scared her most was that he knew his way around her kitchen. He returned moments later with a glass of water and 2 paracetamol tablets.

'I don't think so. I'll have the water but I'm not taking those.' He could tell she wasn't in the mood for an argument so he decided to give up.

He sat down on the sofa next to her; they sat there staring silently at each other. Even while she wasn't completely with it she knew what she wanted, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his and waited for him to react. Which of course he did right away, he forgot all about her head injury and concentrated on the kissing the woman he secretly had loved as long as he'd known her. It wasn't long before she was leading him up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door to her room and walked over to the curtains to close them. Gerry followed her over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned and kissed him passionately, she pushed him against the wall and pulled his shirt up over his head. He ran his fingers through her hair and removed her top. She had his pushed up against the wall still, but he fought back and pushed her on to the bed.

'Gerry?' she whispered in his ear while she lay next to him a while later.

'Yes guv?' He replied cheekily.

'That was nice.'

'See I told you I wasn't that bad.' She laughed.

The laughing suddenly stopped, and after a while he noticed she hadn't said anything or moved. He turned his head to see a pale, not moving Sandra.

**I know this chapter's short, but I'm trying to build up suspense! The next will be longer, I promise! Okay, so I think this is going to be longer than I originally planned. Hope its okay, please review.**

**Beth xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

'Sandra? Sandra! Guv?!' He looked at her pale, motionless body. He ran down the stairs naked, no longer caring about anything else, he picked up the phone and did what he should have done as soon as it'd happened.

'Ambulance please, my.. .' he didn't know what to say. Boss? Then they'd wonder why she was in bed with him. 'Partners unconscious.' He ran back up the stairs and threw a dressing gown over himself; he was really worried as she'd been motionless for a while now. He had no idea what to do, embarrass her by letting the paramedics see her naked or risk moving her to put something on her. He couldn't think straight; he could have done more to prevent this. He should have done more to prevent it. He couldn't help but think he'd taken advantage of her.

'Ge..rry?' Sandra weakly managed to say, her eyes were now half open, but she couldn't move.

'Sandra love! Are you okay?'

'No, I don't think I am.'

'The ambulance is on its way.'

'Gerry I have nothing on.'

'I don't think they care Sandra. They just want to find out what's wrong with you and make it better.'

'Kiss me?'

'I don't know Sandra, I feel like I'm taking advantage.'

'No, I've wanted this for a while now. I really like you. Maybe I am messed up in the head.' She joked and finally a smile appeared on her face. Downstairs they both heard the knock at the door.

'I'll be back in a minute Sandra.'

'First kiss me?' he did as he was told and then pulled away to answer the door. She didn't understand why but his kiss made her feel like everything was okay. Then in the door came two paramedics, a male and a female. Normally Gerry wouldn't have been happy about a male being there while Sandra was wearing nothing but they were there to help her.

'Okay what happened?' asked the female paramedic.

'I banged my head at work today and refused to go into hospital.'

'Then she suddenly, stopped moving and talking.' Gerry added

'Okay well we need to get you into hospital.'

'Can I possibly put some clothes on first?' she asked embarrassed.

'I'm sorry, I can't let you move, we have to keep you as still as possible but we can put a blanket over you. Sir are you coming in the ambulance with her?' Gerry looked down at her; her eyes answered what he wanted to know. She wanted him with her, she finally needed someone.

'Yes.'

Gerry held Sandra's hand the whole journey to the hospital, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. His touch did something to her, made her feel weird things. It was like nothing could go wrong when she was with him.

'Okay this is Sandra Pullman, 51, blood pressure normal. Cut to the head and collapsed at her house, currently is unable to move.' The paramedic told the doctor as she was transferred to a hospital bed.

'Okay and who's this? The doctor asked the paramedic, referring to Gerry.

'Her partner.'

'Okay Sandra, can you feel me touching your legs?'

'No.'

'Arms?'

'No.'

'Stomach?'

'No.'

'Face?'

'Yes.'

'Okay we need to get her down to CT scan.' The doctor who seemed to be in charge told another doctor.

All the doctors left leaving Gerry and Sandra alone.

'I'm scared Gerry.' he leant down and kissed her as he didn't know what to say. This is not how he imagined his first night with Sandra, and yes he'd imagined it a lot.

'This isn't how I imagined it guv!'

'Imagined what Gerry?' she asked confused

'My first night with you.'

'Well I'll make it up to you.' Then she added in a whisper 'I promise.'

**Okay more soon. I just thought we'd all need something to cheer us up a bit after the devastatingly sad episode! We'll miss you Jack! **

**Beth xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Then in the room appeared a nurse to take Sandra to have her CT scan done.

'You can wait here sir, we won't be long.' The nurse told Gerry.

While Sandra was away, a worried Jack and Brian appeared.

'What happened?' Jack asked Gerry.

'Well she hit her head in the office; she refused to let me bring her in. I took her home; about an hour later she collapsed and hasn't been able to move since. I rang an ambulance and here we are.'

'She wasn't doing anything in that hour that required a lot of moving or not resting was she?'

'Erm...' Gerry looked embarrassed.

'You didn't did you Gerry?!' Gerry had no idea what to say or no idea if Sandra wanted anyone to know. 'Erm…'

At that moment Sandra was wheeled back into the room.

'Gerry, what's happening?' she still didn't have much feeling in her body but still she stuck out her hand for Gerry to hold.

'I don't know Sandra.' Jack looked down at their linked hands and finally knew the truth.

'Tell me you didn't?! While she had hit her head?!' Jack shouted. Sandra then realised her and Gerry weren't alone anymore and immediately moved her hand.

'Jack, its okay I'm fine. Gerry did not take advantage.' The doctor then walked in.

'Jack, Brian can you go outside a minute?' They both stood up and left.

'Okay Miss Pullman. Your CT scan came back clear; you should get your feeling back in the next hour. When you do get it back, I will let you go home, but not on your own in case anything happens.'

'That's okay thank you.' The doctor left and again Gerry and Sandra were alone.

'So, you staying at mine tonight? As you heard I can't be alone!' He laughed.

'Of course I will.'

With in the next hour, Jack and Brian had left and Sandra had got all her feeling back. As the doctor had told her she was okay.

'Come on then Gerry, let's go home!'

'Okay.'

They walked out to the car arm in arm; Sandra had a hospital gown on as she had had no other clothes.

'I'm taking you out for a meal.' Gerry told her.

'I'm not dressed appropriately Gerry, anyway I just want to go to bed.'

'Okay, firstly we're going to mine so I can pick up some stuff and then we'll go to yours.'

They walked into Gerry's house; Sandra sat on Gerry's bed while he packed a bag to take to Sandra's. Turning round he noticed she'd fallen asleep, gently he pulled he duvet up over her and positioned himself next to her and put his arms over her and also fell asleep.

Sandra woke up early the next morning, the earliest she'd ever woken up. She didn't recognise where she was but after realising Gerry was next to her with his arms around her she figured out exactly where she was. She reached over and kissed him lightly on his lips, then fell back asleep.

She woke up a couple of hours later to the smell of fresh pancakes and fruit juice.

'Gerry?' she shouted as she realised he was no longer next to him; she walked down stairs and found Gerry in the kitchen.

'Sandra.' He said as she walked closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and she buried her head into his chest. 'You're supposed to be in bed, I was making you breakfast.' She reached up and they kissed passionately.

'Well then I suppose I'll go back to bed.' She told him and walked back up the stairs, while she waited for him she realised she was still in a hospital gown, something she really didn't want to be wearing. She searched for one of his shirts and wore that instead, she was sure he wouldn't mind. As she sat back on the bed, Gerry pushed the door open and put down a tray on the bed, with pancakes covered in chocolate sauce and some fresh orange juice, in the corner of the tray was a small red rose.

When she'd finished it she laid the tray down on the floor and lay back down. Gerry came and laid next to her, she snuggled up in to his side.

'Thank you Gerry.'

'What for?'

'Being there for me and well just everything.'

'Sandra this is exactly what I've wanted for so long now.'

'Me too Gerry. I never thought you felt the same.'

'Sandra, I love you, I have since I first met you and I always will.'

'Good.'

**The End!**

**Hope this was okay and you all enjoyed :D Reviews welcome! **

**Beth xxx**


End file.
